In The Genes
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: John watched in horror, getting up and running toward his son as the Wendigo leaped on him. Sam screamed in pain and suddenly two metallic looking object poked through the back of the Wendigo and it screamed; pulling itself away from Sam and retreating.
1. Pain

**In The Genes.**

**Summary: John watched in horror, getting up and running toward his son as the Wendigo leaped on him. Sam screamed in pain and suddenly two metallic looking object poked through the back of the Wendigo and it screamed; pulling itself away from Sam and retreating into the forest. 3 sharp metal claws protruded from Sam's knuckles. Supernatural/X-men.**

**Dean: 16. Sam: 12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: An idea I've had in my head for a while! Hope you like it! If it's been done before, I'm sorry, I didn't know. By the way, this is a very Sam-Centric story so hardly any John and Dean! Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Set after X2, but Scott is not miserably distraught.**

**Chapter 1.**

The front door creaked open and Sam Winchester walked through, a tired look on his face, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Chucking the bag on the floor, Sam headed straight to the kitchen for the medicine box. His fists had been hurting really badly all day and he had suddenly got these red marks on his 3 middle knuckles. Quickly taking 2 paracetamol from the packet, he swallowed them dry. Once he was done, he headed to the TV, knowing the pain would subside soon, when Dean burst through the door.

"Yo Sammy!" Dean yelled, smiling happily at his little brother before shutting the door behind him.

Sam smiled back. "Hey Dean".

Dean too chucked his bag on the floor before sitting on the couch beside Sam, pulling his brother into a large hug. "What have you done today then little bro".

Sam laughed and playfully pushed Dean away. "Not much, big bro. What about you?"

Dean smiled. "Same"

It was then, that John came in from the bedroom, a smile on his weary face. "Good day boys?"

"Yes sir" The boys replied in unison to their father's delight.

"No homework?" He questioned second.

"No sir" The boys again replied in unison.

"Ok then" He smiled and walked toward his youngest. "You wanna get dinner going Sammy?"

Sam nodded happily before running into the kitchen and Dean nor John couldn't help but smile. Sam loved his cooking and though it wasn't a good hunting skill, it did make the motels and apartments they stayed in feel a little more like home.

Watching as Sam started to prepare the food, John leaned back on the couch before turning his head to the TV, Dean doing the same.

2 and a half hours later, Sam's voice broke through the noise of the TV.

"Dinner's ready!"

Dean and John smiled and went to sit at the table while Sam plated up the food.

"Voila!" Sam said, laughing as he placed a plate in front of them and one for himself; steak with potatoes, green beans and carrots.

"Awesome Sammy" Dean replied before digging in.

"Great job son" John smiled at his youngest and ruffled his hair before he too began eating.

Sam smiled, taking in the praise before he joined his family in the meal he had specially prepared.

"Awesome job Sammy" Dean said as he placed his knife and fork down, satisfied he was full.

"Wonderful" John said and Sam once again took in the praise before his dad spoke again. This time in a sterner tone. "Boys. I've found us a hunt"

Dean smiled at the comment but Sam frowned. There was only a week left of school and the end of term dance was coming up; Sam himself wanting to take a special girl.

John caught this. "Don't worry Sammy. It'll only take us this weekend because it's only a couple of hours away. Ok? I promised you before that you could go to this dance thing, didn't I?"

Sam beamed with delight and hugged his father. "Thanks Dad".

"No problem kiddo" John said, ruffling Sam's hair again. "Now boys, let's get packed up".

The two boys nodded. "Yes sir" Before running to the bedroom they shared in the small apartment.

It only took them a few hours to get packed and to their destination and John was now giving his boys a run through.

"Remember" He said. "This Wendigo is smarter than others, ok? Be on guard and keep your flare guns up"

"Yes sir" The boys whispered.

John nodded. "Let's go".

They began to walk through the woods when a feral scream erupted behind them and the Wendigo leapt out; looking extremely angry.

John quickly made a shot but the Wendigo moved out of the way and toward Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled allowing the middle hunter to dodge just in time.

Even more angry, the Wendigo swept John aside with a large claw before moving toward Sam.

John watched in horror, getting up and running toward his son as the Wendigo leaped on him. Sam screamed in pain and suddenly three metallic looking object poked through the back of the Wendigo and it screamed; pulling itself away from Sam and retreating into the forest. 3 sharp metal claws protruded from Sam's knuckles and he stared at them in amazement.

However, John and Dean were shocked...and angry...

**AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Xx**

**Please review, and as a special note, could you join my Supernatural Army. It's a competition and I need help building up my soldiers! The link is in my profile. Thanks so much!**

**Xx Holls xX**


	2. Belonging

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2.**

Sam unclenched his hand and the claws slipped back under his skin but he winced as the action made pain tear through his hand and arm; small slits in his knuckles the only thing left.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked at his family and suddenly felt really small as he saw the anger in their eyes. "I...I...don't...know"

"You must know something!" Dean retaliated. He didn't mean to be hard on Sam, but he was scared.

"I...I..." Sam trailed off before running into the woods, tears falling down his face.

"Sam..." The small whisper was unheard as Sam kept on running. He had to get away. If he was turning into something they hunted, he could be a danger to his family. He didn't want to hurt them. So he ran, farther and deeper into the woods; alone.

"Dammit!" John yelled. "We gotta find him".

"But Dad..." Dean said. "What if...What if he turns into something we hunt?"

"We'll deal with it then. Come on. That Wendigo's still out here".

Dean nodded and proceeded to follow his father into the woods in the direction Sam went.

After a while, he stopped for breath, panting and clutching his pained chest, when suddenly, he heard a growl behind him.

"Great" Sam said to himself as he remembered he hadn't got his flare.

Quickly looking at the slits in his hand, Sam thought 'It'll have to do'. Closing his eyes in anticipation of the pain, Sam closed his left and unintentionally his right fist.

Grunting as pain shot up both his arms this time, Sam waited it out and when it stopped, he opened his eyes to find 6 claws, 3 on each hand.

Sam smiled lightly. 'At least I have a weapon'. His eyes moved to the woods where the growling was getting louder and then quickly back at his hands. It was actually kinda cool.

Rustling was heard and Sam focused his eyes on the bushes in front of him.

Suddenly a figure leapt out, but it wasn't the Wendigo. It was a man, sharp teeth stuck out between his teeth as he growled, blond hair swept back like a mane. He growled once more, before leaping at Sam, his fingernails long and sharp.

Sam easily parried the blow with his new found claws, and it continued like that for a few minutes, each of them parrying the others blows but the man suddenly caught Sam off guard and stabbed him in the stomach.

Pain ripped through Sam's stomach and chest and he fell backward, blood seeping down his shirt. Then, as sudden as it had started, the pain stopped and Sam watched in amazement as the skin knitted itself back together, muscle and all; the only thing left were the 5 holes in his shirt.

Looking at the holes in shock, he didn't have much time to think as he was attacked once more.

Getting back up, Sam parried the blow and was about to attack the man again when a jet landed in a clearing next to them.

The man turned his attention away from Sam to growl at the people who were getting off the jet.

There was two of them, a man with dark brown hair and red glasses on and a woman with pure white hair.  
"Ororo!" The man shouted and the woman, Ororo, nodded before rising into the air. Sam watched in amazement as her eyes turned white and the wind picked up.

Struggling to stay steady, Sam dropped to the floor and dug his claws into the ground. The blond haired man, however, was blown away and hit the tree with a loud crack. He quickly got up and ran off.

The brown haired man then approached Sam, his hand out to help him up.

Sam smiled and after quickly putting his claws away, grasped the man's hand. "Thanks".

The man smiled back. "It's no problem".

Ororo gently lowered herself to the ground and approached them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks" Sam replied. "By the way, that was awesome".

Ororo smiled. "Simply part of my power".

"Part?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Ororo can control all the elements of the earth" The man said.

"Seriously?" Sam said and at her nod whispered. "Amazing".

Ororo smiled. "But right now, we need to get you to safety" She looked to where the man had left. "He'll be back".

"Who was he anyway?" Sam asked, confused.

"His name is Sabretooth" Came the reply.

"Sabretooth?" Sam laughed before turning to the man. "And what are you? Specks?"

Ororo laughed at his comment, but the man seemed unnerved by it.

"My name is Ororo, but everyone calls me Storm. And that's Scott, but everyone calls him Cyclops".

"Cyclops? Dude, you have one eye?" Sam asked.

Ororo again laughed. "No. But he can shoot lasers from his eyes".

Sam's eyes widened. "Awesome".

"And what about you?" Scott asked Sam.

Sam smiled and squeezed his left hand into a fist, the familiar metal claws making their way to the surface.

This time, however, it didn't hurt as much.

Unfurling his hand, the claws retracted and he looked back at the two who were staring at his hand in shock.

"What?" Sam asked confused. He shook his head. "Where are we going anyway"

"The X-Mansion" Ororo replied, snapping out of her trance as they boarded the jet.

Sam smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Then he thought of Dean and John and frowned.

"What are we?" He asked absently.

"Mutants" Scott replied.

Sam nodded and looked out the window from his seat. That would explain it, he'd read about the mutants and saw them on CNN. But then, why were Dean and John not affected. "Does it run in families?"

"Not Always" Ororo replied. "But sometimes".

Sam nodded. So he was a freak. Dean had always said it jokingly about his size...but now...it was true.

A small tear fell down Sam's face as he thought about his family. He really missed them. But there was no way he could go back now. Not like this. No. But maybe he could help these people, mutants, like him. If they came all this way for him, he must be worth something.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Ororo said and she was right. A couple of minutes later, the jet pulled in onto the roof of a large mansion.

"We can get down this way" Scott said as they exited the plane, motioning to some steps that led into the mansion. Sam followed the two down the steps and then through a door and found himself in a large hallway, kids roaming around freely.

Sam looked around in astonishment. It was obviously a school, but these kids were obviously mutants too.

Sam smiled. Maybe he finally belonged somewhere, away from hunting and his father's disappointment when he botched a job.

Maybe he belonged here.


	3. Xavier

In The Genes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I promise I'll try and do better. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3.**

Ororo and Scott led him down the hallway and into a large study/office where a bald man in a wheelchair was sitting behind the desk.

He turned and smiled at Sam. "You must be young Sam Winchester" Sam was shocked that the man knew his name. "I'm professor Charles Xavier". He stuck his hand out and Sam took it, shaking it briefly.

"Welcome to my school for mutants" He continued. "I'm assuming you would like to be taught here?"

Sam nodded, knowing he couldn't go back to his family and Xavier smiled. "I'll have someone write you a timetable so you can start tomorrow".

"Thank you sir" Sam replied.

"Please, call me professor Xavier" Xavier said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to run some tests" He gave a small glance to Ororo, but Sam didn't think anything of it and nodded.

"Please follow me" Xavier said and led him down the hallway and into a lab.

"I don't believe it" Ororo said an hour later, when they were looking at Sam's test results.

Sam was being shown around by Bobby, his new roommate, while they went over the results. Ororo, Scott and Xavier couldn't believe their eyes as they looked at Sam's full body scan.

"He's covered in Adamantium" Scott stated in astonishment. "Just like Logan".

"How is that possible?" Ororo asked.

"It seems that Mr Striker may be experimenting on children now" Xavier said. "Ororo, could you fetch Logan for me? I need to speak to him about this".

Ororo nodded, leaving the room and a minute and coming back with a scowling Logan.

"What's this about Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Is there any chance Striker could have been experimenting on children?" Xavier asked.

"Possibly" Logan replied. "It's like him. Why?"

"We have a new student" Xavier told him. "Sam Winchester and he seems to have an Adamantium skeleton, like you"

"Winchester?" Logan repeated as his mind was assaulted with a memory.

_He was walking down the street when suddenly a woman bumped into him._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry" The woman said, looking up, her brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Her blond hair blew in the wind and Logan seemed inexplicably attracted to her. "I didn't look where I was going"._

"_No" Logan replied. "It was my fault"._

"_I'm Mary. Mary Winchester"._

"_Logan"_

"_Logan...?"_

"_Just Logan"_

_They smiled at each other and then Logan said. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"_

"_Sure" Mary smiled and took his hand._

"Do you know him?" Xavier asked.

Logan shook his head. "No. Just, familiar".

Xavier nodded. "Thank you Logan". He smiled at them all. "You're all free to go, but could one of you send up Sam for me?"

Scott nodded. "I will" And they all left.

Xavier sighed to himself before going to his office to wait for Sam.

A few minutes later, a small knock sounded.

"Come in". Xavier said.

The door slowly opened and Sam stepped through, taking a seat in front of him. "You wanted to see me professor?"

Xavier nodded. "It'll only take a minute". He handed Sam some pictures of Alkali Lake and Striker's base. "Do they mean anything to you?"

Sam looked through them and shook his head. "No professor"

Xavier nodded. "How did you find your powers then?"

Sam grimaced slightly. "My family and I were hunting. A bear attacked me and they just came out".

Xavier nodded again. "Thank you Sam. That's all I needed".

"No problem professor" Sam replied and left.

Xavier sighed before calling Ororo and Scott to meet him so they could discuss the matter further.

It only took a few minutes for them to show up.

"Professor?" Ororo asked as they entered.

"I'm confused now" Xavier said to them. "Unlike Logan, Sam has no idea what Alkali Lake and the base are, but yet, he still has an Adamantium skeleton"

"Could he?..." Scott trailed off.

"Possibly" Xavier replied. "But without knowing Logan's past, we would not be able to tell".

"Blood tests?" Ororo said.

Xavier nodded. "Possibly. But I would not want to scare the boy so soon after loosing who he had, real family or not. He'll have to find out on his own".

The others nodded.

"For now" Xavier continued. "We'll just have to make him feel at home".

Scott and Ororo nodded and left the office.

Once again, Xavier sighed before doing his work.


End file.
